


Of Cowboys and Glasses

by VanillaCream



Category: Original Works
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaCream/pseuds/VanillaCream
Summary: Brooks Ramsey is a normal middle aged man, 24, slightly short, but not too bad. Brooks never really showed any interest in anyone as a highschooler, but now as a freshie in college, an old friend returns and a new love interest blossoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! ❤️

The morning air gave way for the leaves to fall upon as Autumn took its place into the world. Brooks could see as the leaves fell from a tall tree in his front yard. A part of Brooks wanted to go outside; he missed the way the wind would make his eyes slightly water as he looked towards it and how the fall air was so much easier to breathe. And suddenly a hard knock at the front door startled the brown haired man sitting at his computer, working on something he needed for work, or in eyes what kept him from going outside and listening to the hypnotic tick of his clock. He made his way to the door, slightly uneasy for no one had planned to visit. He opened the door, revealing another male in glasses, he recognized him fairly. He was an old colleague. His sand colored hair blew slightly in the wind as it occasionally picked up. A small smile formed on his lips.  


“Hey,” Responded the new but old face; a slight silence fell between the two, making the new situation almost too awkward. After a while he spoke, “You know who I am right? Its Jonathan, from school?” Brooks was still in awe by the sudden appearance of Jonathan. It had been a while since he last saw him. He gestured his hand for him to enter. 

“Thanks.” Jonathan answered, messing with Brooks’ hair as he passed him, a simple memory flooding Brooks’ head.  


“What are you even doing here?” Brooks asked, both of their steps radiating throughout the house. Brooks made his way towards the kitchen, asking the older man if he wanted anything. Jonathan swooped his head to the side to move the hair blocking his vision.  


“No thanks… I’m mostly here just to talk to you.”  


“Did something happen?” Brooks asked, a slight shake in his voice as he sat across from Jonathan, a table separating them. Jonathan shook his head.  


“Nope, just wanted to see you, it's been awhile…” He drifted off, almost like he faded from reality for a second. Brooks noticed this and filled the silence this time.  


“Yeah it has been…”  


“What have you been up to?” Jonathan’s face lit up immediately.  


“Nothing much… just working on something…”  


“Ah…” J had never been one to talk so much so all this conversation seemed so oddly out of place for his personality. The unnerving quiet filled the living room. A cold sweat ran down Brooks’ neck as he attempted to find a topic. His trip must’ve been long considering everyone had moved quite far from each other. It was ironic, how everyone wanted to stay together, but in the end we all departed.  


“Must have been a pretty long trip.” Brooks finally sputtered out. J turned his head to him.  


“Oh not really… I was on a business trip anyway, I’ve been around here before, but I didn’t realize you lived in the same house as before.” He trailed off, 

“Some investigation stuff y’know?”  


“Seriously?” Brooks asked, his memory slightly hazy of Jonathan being into investigation work.  


“Yeah, some strip club… Cowboys I think was the name…” Brooks eyes widened.  


“Oh,” His breath hitched, “well I hope you get what you’re looking for.”  


“Maybe you could help me.”  


“Oh no no, I can’t, I wouldn’t know anything about that.” When in actuality Brooks could probably tell him anything. The pure coincidence of Jonathan meeting with Brooks about something he knew like the back of his hand was unbelievable. Brooks had a job on the side. A very inappropriate job if you will. He worked at a men’s strip club known as Cowboys. Not really something to be proud of.  


“Oh well alright…” Jonathan responded. The older male could probably see very well that heat was rising into the younger man’s cheeks. After a few hours of Jonathan and Brooks talking through their new lives and how everything turned out for each of them, Jonathan stood up, Brooks followed shortly. “Are you already leaving?” Brooks asked, cursing in his head for how awkward he had to make everything.  


“Yeah… I’ve probably overstayed my welcome…”  


“Not at all. Come over whenever you feel like it…” Jonathan smiled turning his head to move the hair once again in his vision.  


“Well thank you, but I should go.”  
He ruffled his hand through Brooks’ wavy hair; it seemed like everything was back to normal. But soon Jonathan made his way to the door, thanking him for the small trip.  


“Before you leave, would you like my number?” He asked. Jonathan’s eyes lighting up as he offered.  


“That’d be great,” Revealing his forearm to the younger man with a pen in his hand. “Write away…”  


“Hey it was really nice to visit after so long…I know that after highschool we only really met at your house a few times and then everyone got caught up in work.” Brooks nodded his head. “But I promise to visit and text you a lot.” A small wink entered the small conversation. Brooks smiled. It was all new to see him act like this, the once awkward man he knew seemed altered. It was probably the work force.  


“You better.” Brooks said, watching as Jonathan walked to the driveway and entered his car. Giving a final wave, Jonathan was gone. Brooks closed the door fully. Wow I’m an idiot… Brooks sighed heavily to himself. He was by himself again. He looked towards the clock. 2:24, three hours? Brooks moved himself back to his desk, setting himself back into his chair and placing his fingers over the keyboard. He couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried. Brooks was frozen, watching the leaves fall and listening to the steady ticking of his clock once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! Thank you to those who are reading this, leave me some opinions or suggestions of yours! Thank you! 

Brooks finally settled into bed that night, his entire day almost ruined in a sense by Jonathan’s appearance. Why does it even bother you so much? Brooks asked himself. It’s like he was gone forever and now he’s suddenly… back. Aren’t you happy? You’re supposed to be. He said, rolling over in the sheets. The cold air had seeped its way into his house and now it was freezing in his bedroom. Brooks suddenly felt his nightstand vibrate, his phone. This late? He picked it up, the light from the screen slightly startling him. A random number, it read:  


“yo its me.” Of course… Brooks immediately changed the number to his name, finding an old picture in his phone to place as his contact photo. It was really only midnight and he could recall Jonathan being a big night owl.  


“What’s up?” It only took a matter of seconds for Jonathan to answer.  


“Just thinking about today.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“Well… I shouldn’t have just left with no words.” Although it was hard to remember for Brooks his other friends leaving, it was mostly impactful for Jonathan to leave so suddenly and without a single trace to him. No one knew where he had gone.  


“It’s okay” Brooks responded, a form of their old friendship leading Brooks wanting only the best for them both.  


“Is it alright if I visit you tomorrow?” Brooks stayed still, his arms holding his phone slightly above his head, the phone still illuminating the dark room brightly.  


“No problem dude, come over for lunch.”  


“Gotchu” Jonathan responded. 

The preceding day began with the sound of birds chirping softly in the distance. The sound of the wind picked up and blew the leaves across the land. Brooks opened his eyes slowly, he sat up and attempted to fix his hair, which was messy as always. He immediately picked up his phone, checking for anything from Jonathan. Nothing… Brooks checked the time, 11:24. Shit. He was late. Jonathan would probably be here soon. He quickly pulled himself from bed and dressed himself accordingly. Brooks made his way to the kitchen, preparing what could be the lunch they would have. He smiled. This’ll do… maybe? Brooks couldn’t really understand why he was so nervous to meet him. His heart fluttered and his stomach felt more uneasy than ever. He sat in the living room, thinking of what to talk about, 12:30. Brooks frowned, he would be here any second now… A knock at the door made Brooks jump as his train of thought was destroyed. He walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Jonathan; he was checking his phone.  


“Hey…” Brooks managed to stutter, his voice slightly cracking, making his cheeks flush red. Jonathan chuckled.  


“Hey.” He giggled at Brooks mostly because of the younger male’s embarrassment.  


“Come on in.” Jonathan made his way into the house, seating himself on the couch in the living room. Brooks took the meal he had made and brought it to Jonathan.  


“Thanks. Looks good.” A slight pause fell between the two.  


“Well I hope you like it.” Brooks whispered. Jonathan looked at him curiously and smiled. Brooks slightly blushed. Why are you freaking out?! Brooks yelled at himself. The other male hadn’t been around in awhile, and yet, he somehow got under his skin.  


“Has everything been okay?” Jonathan asked, placing a hand against Brooks’ head, jokingly taking his temperature. More blushing. Brooks cursed at himself.  


“Yeah I’m fine,” he paused, “but I have been overthinking seeing you again.”  


“Oh, really?”  


“Sort of,” Brooks smiled, his cheeks almost on fire by now, “I just have missed you a lot and now that you’re back… I’m overwhelmed.” Jonathan smiled.  


“I understand, it's been awhile…”  


“Are you staying anywhere now?” Brooks asked suddenly, surprisingly both Jonathan and himself.  


“Oh… yeah, just a hotel down the road.” Brooks smirked to himself, a part of him was obviously not in the right state of mind.  


“You could stay here, while you investigate,” What did you do? “It’ll be fun to have company around, it gets sort of lonely…” Jonathan smiled.  


“Sure, I could stay over.” A slight blush was painted across Brooks’ face. Jonathan flipped his hair to the side, Brooks’ heart skipped a beat almost. Why am I freaking out so much about this? Brooks cursed to himself, Jonathan noticing very quickly that Brooks was getting flustered, ran his hand through the smaller male’s hair. Another blush settled onto Brooks’ cheeks. Can I never get a break? Jonathan smiled once again. That perfect smile. Brooks laughed awkwardly.  


“Are you gonna finish eating?” Jonathan glanced over at the half eaten sandwich.  


“Maybe.” He laughed. “Wait, if I’m staying here, then I can finish whenever I like.” Brooks smiled. Seriously, what did you do?


End file.
